1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art that modulates light emitted from a light source in accordance with image information and projects the modulated light on a screen or any other projection surface. Further, a projector is provided with an input terminal and other components to be connected to an external apparatus, and there is a proposed projector including a cover member that covers the input terminal, a cable connected to the input terminal, and other components so that exterior appearance is improved and no dust or dirt attaches to the input terminal and other components (see JP-A-2004-207400, for example).
The cover member described in JP-A-2004-207400 (cover for electronic apparatus enclosure) has a cover body formed in a roughly box-like shape. The cover body has a cover upper surface portion, a cover side surface portion, a cover rear surface portion, and a cover bottom surface portion. The cover upper surface portion has a protruding portion formed in a roughly central portion in the width direction, and the protruding portion protrudes upward. A ridgeline portion where the cover upper surface portion and the cover side surface portion intersect each other has a recessed portion formed therein, and the recessed portion concavely retracts along the ridgeline. The recessed portion is formed in correspondence with a light receiver provided on the rear surface side of the projector, and the light receiver is capable of receiving an operation signal from an external remote control even when the cover member is attached to the projector.
However, in the projector described in JP-A-2004-207400, in which the cover member is provided with the protruding portion and the recessed portion, a step is created in a portion between an exterior case and the cover member and does not necessarily provide a good exterior appearance. Further, since a portion for forming the recessed portion of the cover member comes into contact with the rear surface of the exterior case, no connection terminal or other components can undesirably be disposed in the portion.
To avoid the problem described above, in a case where the step between the exterior case and the cover member is shortened and a hole corresponding to the light receiver is formed in the cover member, the hole needs to be large in consideration of the directivity of the light receiver, resulting in poor exterior appearance, and it is conceivable that the function of the cover member is compromised because dust readily enters externally. It is instead conceivable to insert a light transmissible member that transmits an external optical signal into the hole. This approach, however, increases the number of parts and makes it difficult to improve exterior appearance because the cover member and the light transmissible member differ from each other in terms of color and texture.